


hold it

by anethum



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Forced Wetting, Humiliation, Omorashi, POV Jessica Jones, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anethum/pseuds/anethum
Summary: Kilgrave makes Jessica desperate.





	hold it

"You're pissing yourself."

Jessica wrinkled her nose. "What? I'm not going to—"

Kilgrave just gave her a knowing look when she finally felt the warmth that accompanied the wet trickling down her legs, the sound of liquid splattering onto the floor.  
She opened her mouth again, then closed it. She looked down, her light blue ripped jeans soaked, her own urine uncontrollably staining it, running down in streaks, clear as day.  
She felt heat rise to her cheeks. The piss was warm then, but it would be itchy and cold in a minute.

"I own you." Kilgrave told her, sing-song. "Say it, say that I own you."

"You own me." Jessica replied politely, though the words felt strange on her tongue. A final leak of urine jetted through her, a final wet spot on her jeans.

"I can make you do whatever I want." he hissed into her ear. "You should be glad you wet yourself in doors, where only I can see. The other people, the ones out in civilization, they would judge you. Imagine that."

She did.

"You'd be humiliated."

She was. Even indoors. Her jeans weren't hot anymore, they were getting cold and starting to chafe.

"But when you're here, with me." Kilgrave simpered, "I judge not a thing you do. Because I love you. Like no one else could. Say that too."

"You love me." Jessica repeated back, "Like no one else could."  
.  
.  
.  
He didn't directly tell her to piss herself for a long time after. Sometimes it just happened, like when he told her to stay still, or stay put, and she just happened to have not gone to the washroom earlier. But he hadn't told her to piss herself.

It happened at dinner, and even then, he hadn't really given her the order.

It wasn't that Jessica was ever disobedient, because she never wanted to be disobedient. Or, she didn't think she did. It wasn't that Jessica didn't smile when told to, she did, and it wasn't that Jessica didn't do as she was told, because she did that too.

It was just that, sometimes, when he was upset, Kilgrave just wanted to remind them both who was in charge.

Today was one of those days.

"Drink this." he said, tapping her glass of water with his finger. "You want to drink all of it, very quickly."

"I want to—"

"Oh, just get on with it." he huffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

She did, swallowing down the cool liquid, soothing and cold in her throat. Then she set the glass back down, delicately, in the space it had been before.

"Waiter!" he called, with a quick look over his shoulder. A lady dressed in a button up, crisp white shirt and a somewhat tacky red vest rushed over.

"How can I—"

"You're going to give me a jug of water, full to the brim and bring it to me." he instructed, and she hurried off, repeating his words, though she was too far away to hear.

"Jessica, how are you feeling?" he asked, leaning forward so he could touch her; brushing his fingers across her arm.

"I'm—" her mind raced, trying to come to a conclusion that he would like.

"Cold." she ended up with.

"Your legs?"

"My arms too." she replied. Her slinky purple dress didn't cover much. They'd just sat down, so the fabric seat was still jarring on her legs, it's wood back still cold on her back. The restaurant, though filled with moody orange lighting, wasn't all that warm either.

"Well, I am a gentleman." he told her, handing her his suit jacket. "Your legs, though, I do think I have another solution for that."

She simply smiled. He hadn't asked her a question, so she had nothing to say.

The waitress came back with the jug, setting it down on the table.

"Go away now." Kilgrave said before she could get another word out. She did as she was told.

He picked up the jug and then poured the water, slowly, into her glass.

"Drink this, all at once, until it's empty. Then, you'll refill it with this jug, take your time, you'll like the sound, then repeat."

In response, Jessica chugged the water and did as instructed, drinking another two before the sound of her slow, pretty tinkle of water hitting her glass finally had an effect on her.

She squirmed in her seat, a twitch of her hips, a sudden throb between her legs.

Kilgrave noticed, of course, just giving her a smile.

She swallowed down the next water and began again, first pouring it close, then raising the jug up to enhance the sound. She did like it.

"Feel free to hold yourself if you must." he said flippantly, "You know, hands between your legs and all that, if you want."

She didn't have to. She wasn't a child. Still, she danced in her seat, rubbing her thighs together. She didn't need to look down to know her bladder had to be protruding.

With hands shaking, a little bit, she filled her glass again, emptying the jug at last. Slower than before, she drank it all, crossing her legs tightly. Her underwear was beginning to get wet; the white lace that Kilgrave had gotten her would surely be ruined, either from sweat, but more likely from her future urine. God. Pissing herself. And she... she wanted to.

What would Trish say? Ugh, no, no Trish thoughts around Kilgrave.

As Kilgrave called for another jug, Jessica could not stop moving. Heat rose to her cheeks, she was surely blushing. Her thighs violently rubbed together in a sorry attempt to hold it all in, her muscles tense and aching. There were people watching, there had to be.

The seat beneath her was fabric; she'd surely ruin the chair if she pissed all over herself.

"Please." Jessica whined, because Kilgrave had been telling her to start being more polite, "May I go to the bathroom?"

Leaning back, he asked, quite simply, "Why?"

Stupidly, she felt tears rise to her eyes. Her hands gripped the sides of her chair, careful not to break it. She uncrossed then recrossed her legs. "I have to pee."

"Can't you hold it?"

A spurt escaped her and she gasped, giving in to shame and thrusting her hands into her crotch, rubbing herself on her palms, hoping the need would die away. Her panties were expensive, so was the dress, and so was the chair. All would be ruined.

"N-no." she stammered, knowing that embarrassment must be spreading through her cheeks and down her back.

"Did you just piss yourself a little?"

She shook her head.

"Words, Jessica."

"No!"

"Ooh, inside voices." he admonished.

The waitress came back with the water, eyeing Jessica crudely. She kept her eyes low, locked down, but not quite at where her hips were softly thrusting into her hands, trying to take control of her body. She bit her lip, hard. She hadn't pissed herself in— well, she'd actually pissed herself a lot lately. But never in public.

"Manners, Jessica! Whatever happened to those?" he asked, sounding upset. "Look the nice lady in the eyes and thank her for the water."

Jessica looked up at the lady, who had the name tag Ruby. She looked deeply uncomfortable. As Jessica jumped around in her seat, hands gripping herself tightly, she said, as timid as she'd ever sounded, "Thank you for the water."

Jessica was as red as the waitress' name and vest as Ruby nodded and swiftly walked away.

Only a minute passed before Kilgrave said, "Ahem."

"Yes?" she asked, breathy. It was getting worse, her urine trying to force it's way through.

He motioned to the jug. "I didn't say you could stop.

"Oh god."

"I— I can't."

"Why not?"

"I..." she trailed off. Another bit of piss made its way through, wetting both her underwear and her hands. Warm. _Mmph._

"Jessica." he was angry now. "Use your words."

"I'll piss myself."  
"I suppose that's why... Oh, what's that dance you're doing right now called?" he sounded smug. Jessica had the feeling he already knew but she answered right away, saying, "The potty dance."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the potty dance." she told him, the words only making her wiggles worse.

"Why?"

"I have to pee." she said, straining.

She bit her lip harder, hoping to keep in her whines, but Kilgrave noticed.

"Don't hold back your sounds, darling." he said sweetly.

She keened, high and loud, involuntarily. She'd never been more embarrassed in her life. People were watching, talking about her.

"The jug, Jessica." he reminded her. "Just one more drink."

"Just one more?" she gasped.

"Yup." he said, popping the p and leaning back in his chair.

Slipping her hands from her crotch, immediately crossing her legs as tight as they could go, spurting only a little bit, wet between her legs, she gripped the jug, and began to pour it into her glass.

"Slowly, remember."

She did.

The water splashed at the bottom, running like a stream right into her glass. Her desperate wiggles only increased, hips swirling in circles. Soft whimpers kept escaping her lips, like they did when she was seven and woke up just before she wet the bed, helpless to stop it.

"Now drink." he said, grinning.  
She chugged it, plenty of experience from her young adulthood, before Kilgrave.

Then she dug her hands back into her crotch.

"Now...?" she said, letting the words taper off.

She wasn't supposed to speak without spoken to, but she was so close to pissing herself, so desperate.

"Go ahead and go to the washroom." he said, with an air of casualty.

Suddenly uncaring of the people staring and watching, she stood, before immediately falling to her knees. Pain exploded, secondary to her bladder desperation. At least she wouldn't have to worry about the chair. She was so sure she was about to lose it all, pissing for a full second on her knees before she could shut it off. She didn't check to see if there was a wet spot on the floor.

Standing was too much for her bladder, it seemed. Her bladder and heartbeat were one, pulsing at an alarming speed. Her own pee had moistened her hands, a mixture of new and old, hot and warm and cold.

"Come on, Jessica." Kilgrave said, voice soft. "I'll help you."

She let him drag her off of the ground, her hands still claws in between her legs. It was when she saw the figure of the cartoon lady on the washroom door that she lost control completely.

Piss started to trickle, against her will, down her legs. She moaned, louder than she wanted to.

"Come now, Jessica." he said, leading her in. It was a single use.

He locked the door behind them, and they were alone. Piss was dripping helplessly down her legs, and the toilet was directly in front of her.

"Please, please, please, please." she begged as Kilgrave hiked up her dress, leading her to the toilet.

"You'll have to let go of yourself, Jessica." he informed her delicately. He tugged on her dress, stuck between her legs to prove his point.

She shook her head, and he didn't even bother to mention her lack of words.

"Remove your hands."

She did.

The dam broke entirely, muscles relaxing completely.

Her hands could not go back into her crotch, instead resting, in fists, on her thighs, as she stood, pissing on the floor, a toilet just to her right. Kilgrave kept the dress held up so he could watch her piss ruin her white panties.

She wondered if this was what had been planned for the night from the beginning.

She sobbed, useless to stop herself from pissing herself, the warm liquid streaking down her bare legs.

When the stream finally slowed then stopped, Kilgrave took her face into his hands and asked kindly, "Are your legs warm now?"

They were.


End file.
